Ron Weasly's Wacky 8th Year
by Silvra
Summary: Ron Weasly has graduated Hogwarts, but is coming back for another year; a year which will be his first in a whole new adventure.
1. Headmaster

A/N If you haven't read the other two stories, then you may want to if this one doesn't make sence. Harry's is first, then Hermione's…Although Hermione's doesn't seem to be just hers…poor Hermy…Ah well…

Either way, This story is to be Ron's, and the completion of my series, ok?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ron was up in his dorm room in the Gryffindor tower, double checking that he had removed everything he owned and put it away in his Trunk. After all, the end of term feast was in a few hours, right after graduation exercises. And then, he wouldn't be back for the entire summer. 

He'd be back next year, though. Dumbledore had asked him to be a Professor! He didn't know what class the Headmaster expected him to be able to teach, yet, but he had agreed whole heartedly. If Albus Dumbledore thought he could, then he could!

Stopping in front of the mirror, he checked over his red and gold robes. "I've finally made it, haven't I?" He asked his reflection.

"Of course you have, Ron!" Harry replied, coming into the room behind him. Ron turned around, surprised and smiled.

Harry Potter, his best friend in the whole world stood there, looking grand in his graduation robes. "We finally made it. Although, with all our "little escapades" I have no idea how we lived to!"

The two calmly sat on Ron's bed, reminiscing the last few months, which were insane and remembered all the way back to when they first met each other on the train.

"I know what you mean, Ron, I really do. But! Hey, we've gotten this far, lets not miss the festivities! Dumbledore sent me up to fetch you!

The two young men charged down the stairs, joining the ranks of the Seventh years in the hallway behind the doors to the Great Hall.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall, Parents and fellow students claimed seats in chairs spread out around the room, with an absence of the normal table set up. In front of them, where the head table normally sat, was seats for all the graduates and a podium for any special speakers. Professor Dumbledore looked joyously over the gathering crowd. He knew that they were all in for a big treat. This years class had planned marvelous things for their graduation festivities…and the Speakers from each house had wonderful stories to tell. 

After catching a nod from Professor McGonagall, he stood up to the podium and tapped a small bell, signaling to the room that he was ready to start the Ceremony.

"Ah, yes, I hope everyone here is comfortable? Well, then, the Seventh years are ready to make their appearance, and I'm sure you, as much as I, will be surprised at how mature this group of fine students has become. I'd like to raise my glass to toast these fine young men and women!"

With that said, Professor McGonagall opened the doors, and the Seventh years progressed, smiling, into the Great Hall in Silence.

After all the graduates were seated in the chairs behind him, Dumbledore addressed them.

"I'm sure you are all ready to jump out into the world, Many of you lined up with new jobs, correct?" Receiving many nods of agreement, he smiled and turned back to the audience. These men and women have earned their places in the history of this school. Many of them have done things thought impossible by students of their years and experience, and all of them have helped in things that no other class in the history of Hogwarts can boast of!"

Many students in the Great Hall, Graduates and not, were reminded of many of the things that had happened this year, and many looked to the newest painting on the walls of the Great Hall, depicting hundreds of house elves on the school grounds by the lake.

"But now, let me not bore you with my opinion, it is now time for you to hear from each of our houses what they have done, what they will remember, or what they wish for us to remember."

Dumbledore glanced behind himself and smiled. "Let me first introduce Hannah Abbot, from Hufflepuff. She has held top grades in her class, next to Ernie Macmillan. They agreed together that she would represent Hufflepuff on this joyous occasion."

Albus sat down, and Hannah stood at the podium, which magically shrunk down to her size.

"Greetings Parents and fellow students! The past seven years have been the key to who we are today…" Hannah continued her speech, telling everyone present of Hufflepuff's grand adventures and silly memories, finishing with a thank you to all of those in attendance. Next, she introduced Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw, who had been selected by his classmates to represent Ravenclaw. He produced a speech, much the same as Hannah's, but with his own stories and twists. Next, upon Boot's introduction, Pansy Parkinson delivered the Slytherin speech.

"Ronald Weasley, of Gryffindor, will now present his speech. Thank you, everyone," Pansy stated, and sat down.

Ron sat in his seat an extra moment, holding his breath, but Harry elbowed him and he got up.

"Well," Ron started nervously, "these past seven years have been crazy, especially since my best friend, Harry Potter, was in our classes. Thankfully, Hermione Granger was always there to keep us out of trouble…or at least out of some meager portion of it."

Everyone in the room laughed at such a comment, relieving Ron of the greater portion of his nervousness.

"Many of us have came to this school, not knowing what to expect, but here we are, graduating and jumping out into the world. Some, to be healers, some, Aurours, some, going into the Ministry of Magic. And millions of other things. But all of us are going out into the world to make a difference, to help make it a better place, and to be the ones you've always hoped we would be."

Ron smiled as he ended his speech, "I'd like to thank every person here for how much this group has grown. So thank you, and thank you for being here for us, because it means the world to us."

Ron sat down, while Dumbledore smiled at him. The Headmaster stood up, a twinkle in his eye, and pointed out one thing Ron forgot. "I see Mr. Weasley has mentioned all sorts of things these young people would be doing, but he forgot to mention that he will be taking over the position of Headmaster next term. I, of course, will still be here, for he needs some on-the-job training, however I will be retiring at the end of next year, and he has graciously accepted.

Ron practically fainted at the news. "Ron! Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked, poking him in the arm.

"I didn't know…"

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Harry asked.

"He only asked me to be a professor…"

But Ron was cut off when Dumbledore asked him to come up to the podium. "Mr. Weasley? Would you please step up here?"

As Ron stepped back up to the podium, the room burst out in applause, and Albus Dumbledore produced a special badge the read "Headmaster-in Training" and pinned it on the Gryffindor's robes.

* * *

Hahaha! You didn't expect that, did you? Heehehehe. Btw, this is the author's note…lol 

Uhm…lets see, I own nothing but the story line…lol and even that, I don't totally own…so yea.

Plz read and review, and keep an eye out, cuz I intend to also write more on Jessica, Sam, Emerald, Martin, and their children, in another story…so yea

OOO and don't forget to check out Summer's and my fic (it's on HER page, summerkins is her penname…) Casue we are working on updating it (finally) Lily and the Marauders as KIDS?

Heeheehee.

Ok, please read and review…ENJOY!

This one will prolly be a little more mild than the past two, but we never know…lol

Hugs, Bear.


	2. Start of Term Feast

A/N LOOK! I added to it already :P Enjoy:D

* * *

Beryl and his siblings were anticipating another story, knowing it had to be about his father this time. Hermione was only too happy to oblige.

"Shortly after Albus Dumbledore announced that your father was going to be the next Headmaster, everyone had gone out on the lawns where the end of the year feast was being held, picnic style. At the end of the day, we found ourselves traveling home aboard the Hogwarts express, ready to enjoy one final summer before our new jobs kicked in. Ron and I, however, returned to Hogwarts halfway through the summer. I was going to become the librarian, and he, of course, needed to start training with Dumbledore."

* * *

"Ah, you two have returned. I'm glad!" Dumbledore said, upon their entrance into his office. "I have a feeling that this will be another crazy year!"

Hermione looked at the man before her, knowing full well that he knew something she didn't; but she took that in stride, and pointed out that Madam Pince was waiting for her in the Library and the she needed to get moving.

"Yes, yes…go on, my dear. Mr. Weasley and I have some work to begin, as well."

"Goodbye, Headmaster."

After Ms. Granger had left the office, Albus turned to his young friend. "Ron? We must start working right away. The first thing is to find all the new students whom we will invite to this school for this coming term. Many will be easy to locate; they come from prominent wizarding families. However, others, like our friend Hermione, come from muggle families. These children are located through a special magical device invented by Helga Hufflepuff, when the school was founded. Come, let me show you."

Ron followed Dumbledore through a small door that he hadn't ever noticed before. The door opened up to reveal a flight of spiral steps, which went up into a small room in a tower. In the middle of the room sat a silver rod on a pedestal.

"This is Helga's wild magic detector. It picks up every bit of magic that a child does without realizing. For example, when our friend, Mr. Potter, accidentally freed a snake at the zoo, this device picked it up. If you look here," Albus said, pointing to a table like device, "it has produced pages of wild magic that children of the ages 10-12 have done over the past year. These students are the ones from which we find our newest wizards and witches."

The two men set to work locating the students who would receive their letters that month.

* * *

All too soon, the school term was upon them. The train would be arriving in a matter of hours, and Ron and Dumbledore were setting everything up. Hermione and Minerva came into the great hall around nine and told the two men that they needed to take a break.

"Everything will be fine, sir," Hermione told Albus. "It always is."

Albus smiled at her, and nodded.

"You are right, my dear. Why don't you take this scoundrel out and go enjoy yourselves for a little while," he said teasingly.

Ron scowled, "Professor McGonagall, I think you'll have you hands full with this monster."

The group laughed and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Well, well, well. We're finally alone by ourselves for a little while, Ms. Granger," Ron whispered in her ear mischievously. "Shall we go play?"

Hermione slyly looked at her friend, "I don't know…Can you catch me?" She turned and ran, towards her new room, deep within the castle.

Ron watched her go, but didn't stay long. He apparated too the door to her room, and was quietly waiting for her to arrive and let him in.

"Hey! No fair, the young woman cried, when she found him there.

Minutes later, however, all protests were gone, and the two young adults were passionately within each other's embrace in her room.

* * *

At ten, the train arrived, and the students started coming into the great hall, finding the teachers at the head table.

Soon, the sorting ceremony commenced and Dumbledore announced that it was time to feast, producing the food magically upon the table tops. After the feast was over, the students and teachers milled to their appropriate rooms, anticipating the beginning of classes the next day.

* * *

Ron had no sooner gotten to his room, however, when his brothers, Fred and George, appeared in his fire. Well, at least their heads did.

"Hey! Ron!"

Ron knew they were up to something, since they hadn't called him a name. "What now?"

"We've got a favor to ask you, and we'll pay you for it!" George said.

Ron, ever into the idea of saving money, looked up, interested.

"We need people to test our newest creations! Would you be willing?" Fred pleaded.

"I don't know…" Ron replied, carefully, remembering all the messes his brothers' concoctions had produced.

"We'll pay you 2 galleons for each thing you test for us."

Ron quickly decided he would. After all, his brothers HAD to of grown up some by now, right?

"Alright, I'll do it."


End file.
